


Hold the Light

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [23]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He is watching Nona sleeping, but this time it is not because he cannot fall asleep himself. It is because he doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Hold the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Slowly, Thaos runs his fingertips down her arm, lightly enough not to wake her. He is watching Nona sleeping, but this time it is not because he cannot fall asleep himself. It is because he doesn’t want to. It is a relief, to be able to lie in bed, not thinking of memories, just listening to her even breaths.

When he looks at her with his mind, she seems made of candlelight, bright and warm, her happiness still radiating from her. He is soaking in that glow, letting it fill some of the cracks in his soul. It’s like rain sinking into dry earth, just enough to give it some life.

This – sharing that energy which fuels the world – is the only real blessing, save for Woedica’s; the only answered prayer that still makes a difference. Insignificant, compared to all the great matters they tend to in service to the Leaden Key. But important to him – this is what helps him do his duties. Thaos never forgets his mission, not really, but there are moments when he is allowed to close his eyes and take a breath. Or, like now, let a soul’s light blind him for a few heartbeats.


End file.
